The Truth
by hockeyking
Summary: Chase tells Zoey how he really feels about her at the beach party.


It was a beautiful day on the PCA campus….(An afternoon Wednesday)

"Hey Zoey," Chase said smiling happily.

"Oh, what's up Chase?" Zoey replied.

"So are you up for the big beach party on Friday?" Chase asked.

"Yeah Chase, all my girls are coming too," Zoey replied in a good mood.

"Yeah...A lot of the guys are gonna get a lady, to go with them… It will be a lot of fun, even though Logan will be there," Chase stated.

"I'll be surprised if he even gets a girl to go with him. He is such a scumbag," Zoey said giggling.

"Yeah," Chase said laughing.

"So….is your brother going to go to the party?" Chase inquired.

"I dunno," Zoey answered.

"Very cool…I mean hope your brother comes," Chase covered for himself.

"Chase," Zoey said smiling rolling her eyes at him.

(Later the night in the girls dorm lobby)

"Zoey it's time for a dare for you," Nicole said while playing truth or dare.

"Oh great!" Zoey said in a playfully angry voice.

"I dare you to……eat this 50 year old pickle I found under my bed last night!"

"No Gross! Ew," Zoey backed away.

"It's a dare," all the girls argued against her.

"Fine… (chewing)…Ew, that is disgusting!" Zoey said swallowing.

(All the girls in the dorm laughed)

"Hey what's up girls!" Chase, Michael, and Logan walked in the room.

"Here's your sushi, I'm out of this mess," Logan said walking away.

"Whatever Logan," Chase and Zoey said.

Chase smiled at Zoey and Zoey smiled back.

"Well do you want to hang out here for the night?" Zoey asked.

"Yeah sure," Michael said.

(The next day after school….FRIDAY)

"So are you ready for the party Zoey?" Nicole asked.

"Who isn't?" Zoey replied sarcastically.

(Zoey and Nicole are walking around the campus)

"Oh, what's up Zoey and Nicole?" Chase said passing by them on his bike.

"What's up Chase?" both girls answered at the same time.

"The beach party is tonight," he stated almost too excitedly.

"Ya it is!" Nicole said happily.

"Um, Zoey I gotta talk to you," Chase asked Zoey quietly.

(Chase brought Zoey to a drinking fountain.)

"Hey Zoey I….." He said afraid to ask this one special question.

"Yeah?" she asked trying to get it out of him.

"I …uh…I. Um," he said.

"Can u make it fast? Nicole and I are gonna go play some pool in the dorm. Do you wanna come" she asked him.

"Yeah….play pool…sure I'll come," he said.

(Chase knew he liked Zoey more than a friend, and wanted to go to the dance with her. Can he tell her the truth?)

(After the pool game, Chase still didn't ask Zoey to the Beach Party, but the party was in two hours! He had to do something)

(Chase walked Zoey to her room and then said….)

"Zoey I….uh," he said looking down at the ground.

"Yeah?" she inquired curiously.

"Zoey, you are so kind and …and …and," he was stuttering.

"Yeah?" now she was really curious. She wanted to know what Chase was trying to say!

"I like you a lot…and I was wondering if you wanted to come to the party with me." He finally go it out of him.

"You know Chase, you're a very cute guy, and I like you a lot. I will go to the party with you, but I don't like you as my boyfriend, you're my best friend! Zoey said out loud almost relieved.

"Wow, thanks Zoey, You're my best friend to, and that's how we should be…together best friends," he replied relieved as well.

"Yeah best friends," She said.

"Thanks Zoey that means a lot to me," Chase said with a tear in his eye.

"Yeah Chase, you are a cool kid," Zoey said.

(At the PCA beach party)

"This is a party!" Nicole said dancing to the music.

Everyone was on the sand, dancing with someone, right near the water…

"Sure is," Michael replied.

(They don't like-like each other but Nicole and Michael were dancing with each other)

"Thanks Zoey," Chase said to Zoey as he walked holding hands with her.

"You're awesome Chase!" She exclaimed.

"Thanks….Best friend" he said chuckling.

They both laughed and the party was great. Every student was there with someone…..all except Logan….

"Anyone want to dance with me?" He screamed into the void.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" everyone shouted back.

(Everyone had a great time, including Zoey and Chase)

(hint hint)


End file.
